Once Again
by mikuruna
Summary: Hinata is heartbroken after Naruto's announcement but she need not to worry because her former ward is there to the rescue. one shot fanfic.


**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto! This is my first ever one-shot, so I hope you like it! Please no flames!**

* * *

Hinata stood under the rain as she stared at the ground with a solemn expression. She had confessed to Naruto and had patiently for his answer, but she didn't get any, in fact his announcement today was like a big rejection shoved on her face. Was she unworthy of even being answered to directly? Was she so pathetic that she didn't deserve to hear an answer? She knew she was a burden; she always knew since she was a child.

She desperately wanted to be acknowledged, to be praised by someone she had tried so hard for. She bit her bottom lip as she walked home head down as her tears mixed up with the rain. The sky cried with her but that didn't soothe the ache in her heart. She had always hoped to be noticed or perhaps be given the chance of being answered to directly. A wave of defeat and sorrow washed over her as she began to tremble due to her muffled sobs and the cold.

"If I acted more like Sakura, would I get the acknowledgement that I've always wanted?" She sobbed, falling on her knees. She was so deep in her own world that she hadn't realized that a person stood in front of her, holding an umbrella to shield her from the downpour.

"You would go that far for that dobe?" a familiar voice questioned startling Hinata. She looked up and saw Sasuke before her before she dropped her head and kept quiet.

"_He wouldn't understand."_ She thought as she trembled, her vision blurring as her tears formed. _"He wouldn't understand the feeling of being looked down upon by people. To be a burden."_ She clenched her fist before she stood up, wobbling a bit. She mumbled an apology before she walked past the Uchiha who scowled at her actions.

"Damn women and their moods. Tch." He glanced at the retreating figure of the Hyuuga before making his way back home. He needed to sleep this headache off, but he also had other plans before he retires for the night.

The next day, Sasuke woke up feeling refreshed and he let out a sigh before taking a shower. He opened the refrigerator and saw nothing but a lone tomato. He grumbled as he closed the fridge before shoving his hand in his pocket before stepping out of the Uchiha compound to see the Hyuuga from last night crouching down and face buried in her arms. Slightly taken aback from the sight and slightly happy to see her first thing in the morning, he kicked the Hyuuga as gently as he could, which mind you was not very gentle considering his short fuse. Hinata jerked awake and squeaked as she looked up at the scowling Uchiha who loomed over her.

"Huh? What are you doing in front of the compound…?" Hinata's words died as she finally saw where she was. "Wait why am I here?" She squeaked and looked at the Uchiha in horror. She started stuttering like a madwoman and tried to explain herself. Sasuke was not a fan of loud noises especially this early so instead of being amused to see the Hyuuga sputtering her nonsensical excuses it made him scowl even more. He glared at her which made her shut up and squeak in fright.

Sasuke couldn't help but internally frown at the sight of the Hyuuga cowering under him in fear and a twinge of pity and guilt sparked in his heart as he took in the appearance of the woman in front of the Uchiha compound. Her clothes was a mess and so was her hair and upon closer inspection, her eyes were puffy and red.

"You cried yourself dry because of Naruto." He blurted out bluntly causing the Hinata to flinch at the blonde's name. He pinched the bridge of his nose before he harshly grabbed her arm and pulled her, albeit too roughly but since Hinata was quite frightened, she couldn't really try to escape unless she would rather get killed by a ticking time bomb named Sasuke Uchiha. Well if she was murdered, would anyone care? Probably not. A smile tugged her lips. Sasuke who caught the sight felt a sense of familiarity from the expression.

Self-pity and resignation.

How many times has he seen that same expression when he was a child? Looking back, probably most of his childhood reflections looked exactly like that. How long has she been making that kind of expression?

Sasuke had to wonder because he sensed no hatred nor anger nor resentment oozing from her. He remembered her as that selfless woman who tried to put on a show to look like she's fine when she's probably dying inside. Sasuke never considered himself a hero but looking at that expression that mirrored his past expressions except the hatred, he decided he would be her hero.

Although he did betray the village just because he bore that hatred, anger, and resentment towards his brother, he didn't want that same thing to happen. Yes, he usually he was an absolute jerk, but this woman clearly does not possess that kind of over-the-top trait that he held. Sasuke shoved the self-pitying Hinata on the couch bringing her back to earth. He plopped on the spot beside her.

"You know, you took care of me back then and I always tried to get rid of you by any means possible." He started breaking the tense silence. "I admit, I pushed you away when we became closer because I was afraid."

Hinata remained quiet as she let the former avenger lead the conversation. "I hate seeing you like this." He said bluntly catching Hinata off guard.

"What?" She stuttered as she felt her heart rate increase. She admitted to herself that she had grown to love the Uchiha back when she was still his 'caretaker' and they spent a lot of time together. He took care of her just like how she took care of him but after the mission has been completed, Sasuke closed himself off once more and pushed Hinata away causing her to be heartbroken. From then on, they rarely spoke to each other.

"Hyuuga!" Hinata squeaked as the Uchiha snapped at her. "Were you even listening?"

Hinata blushed and looked at her lap in shame. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" She asked softly.

"I said, would you give me a chance to court you once again?" He repeated bluntly; a light blush dusted his cheeks while Hinata who processed what he meant became beet red. He did have to thank that Hinata was not paying attention because all he did was sputter nonsensical things to get his point across. A tense silence prevailed in the space between them before Hinata let out a chuckle.

"I never took you as one who is romantic man, Sasuke." She replied stuttering slightly. She heaved out a sigh before she looked at him with a small smile. "But of course, I will."

Sasuke's breath got caught in his throat before he instinctively leaned down, pressing his lips against hers giving her a chaste kiss.

"I just hope that this won't be our last kiss again." He muttered before capturing her lips once again. The two spent the rest of the day together comfortably with a side of make out sessions from time to time.

* * *

**I'm planning on writing an actual full on fanfic for this one and i actually took it from that very fanfic I'm trying to work on. I'm sorry if it was confusing. If I manage to finish the fanfic where this is based on, you'll understand it a lot more! Please do leave reviews and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
